yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Orcanos
is a Drain-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and is the last boss of Terror Time. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Orcanos can be befriended, and is a Rank S, Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Oni tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Orcanos strongly resembles Gargaros, being an imposing figure with clawed limbs, huge fangs, and red eyes carrying a huge spiked club. Distinguishing him from the other oni are his black skin color and the pair of large, twisted horns coming from his head. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Orcanos gains a softer, befriendable form, where the main difference has white and red tribal markings covering his body and face to further accentuate his intimidating figure. Orcanos is the most ruthless Oni of all, chasing the player down and assaulting them with extreme prejudice. However unlike the other Oni, he will almost guarantee a free pass in the Yo-kai World while Gargaros needs you to complete lots of quests, Ogralus needs you to be honest, Orcanos judges you on how many battles you have waged, to the point where one would deliberately avoid battles. Orcanos is the final terror time boss and has extremely high power. He is fast and can wipe the floor with a bunch of level 99 Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he is able to swing his club in a twisting motion with so much power that he creates jet black tornadoes, as evidenced in his intro cutscene. He also has the ability to use black bombs against the player, either locking onto a player or dropping them around him. Lastly, instead of constantly being in his tribal markings, he transforms into his tribal makings, boosting his Strength and Spirit. Though these are shown to be very draining, quickly depleting his stamina. In Yo-kai Watch 3, he can use all of his previous abilities is the previous games. His only new skill is covering certain squares of the board with a black substance, blocking any highlighted tiles. Profile Yo-kai Watch Orcanos is the toughest boss in Yo-kai Watch, and only appears if his brothers, Gargaros and Ogralus, are defeated enough times. Defeating him is the only way to obtain a Holy Blade, the item needed to evolve Chansin into Gleam. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Before the release of Psychic Specters, Orcanos can be found in the "Irate Eight" boss rush, which is unlocked after beating Kat Kraydel. With the release of Psychic Specters, he can be found in the Gold Gleaming Highway after you get a key from Mr. E outside of the old house in San Fantastico. You can go into Mystery Way but need to link Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls to Psychic Specters. You will eventually encounter Wallkappa by a door. If you enter you will appear in Gold Gleaming Highway. Go to the East and make the first sharp turn upwards and you will find Orcanos. Battle him, and you will have a chance to befriend him. Remember, because he is a boss, he does not accept food and can only have a raised befriend chance with popularity. After battle, he will not walk up to you like regular Yo-kai but instead change his dialogue and give you his medal. If the player hasn’t befriended him, they can repeat the process once a day until his dialogue has changed, or reset if you saved outside of the Highway and keep going until you befriend him. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Orcanos can be befriended as a first prize after defeating the Ultra variant of Orcanos ( the Challenge version has him too), he's more likely with the more Red Cat Corp Members on your team. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Obtainable in the Crank-a-kai, the Oni Crank-a-kai, or in the Dream Roulette. He is also fought as the strongest Oni in Terror Time. Strategy Orcanos is fast and can wipe the floor with a bunch of level 99 Yo-kai and also is an extreme wall having great Defense and very high Strength. As a Drain-type Boss Yo-kai, you can't nulify his damage as he has no exploitable weaknessess and he can heal up, making him hard to out stall although with his attack stat stalling is almost impossible. Orcanos has no weakness that can be easily exploited. He uses a combination of overwhelming physical and special attacks against the player and is the most difficult adversary in the first game. However his biggest and hardest hitting move is his 350 damage Soultimate Move, Nightmare Beat, in which is almost a guarantee one shot on almost any Yo-kai even of the Tough Tribe with a bunch of defense boosts. However, like the other Oni, he does not use Inspiriting techniques, meaning that the three Yo-kai in the rear line can be dedicated to static support effects, such as Everfore, and to take Orcanos' Soultimate, like Goldenyan. A team of the highest level possible (preferably even 99) is recommended to take him on, along with a reserve of food, drinks and medicine to keep them alive. This strategy can also be used in Yo-kai Watch 2 as well, with the exception of the use of items in the Boss Rush mode. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he can use all of his moves from Psychic Blasters, with the addition of his Soultimate and powerful black bombs. In his second phase, he can summon black tornadoes as well as become one himself. Once he gets to a certain amount of HP, he will don his tribal markings in a pitch black aura, boosting his strength and spirit. After a little while, this buff will fade, and he will tire out. Deal enough damage at this time and he will temporarily be stunned. In Yo-kai Watch 3, he can make use of all his previous moves. It is highly recommended you have one Yo-kai blocking his attacks and one to heal your allies if you are not strong enough yet to out damage him. Watch out for his danger tiles, and be sure to clear the bombs from your Yo-kai. He can move your Yo-kai around, as well as switch them around, but they can eventually be moved back to their previous positions. When he covers some tiles with dark squares, the safe or danger spots will be hidden, but if you memorize his attacks and watch, you'll know where all the safe spots are. He will eventually go down like the rest of the Oni. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Goketsu | yo-kai = Kuro-oni YW8-014.png | hp =520 | power =258 | spirit =90 | defence =281 | speed =144 |tribe = tough|514|286|94|257|145}} Movelist |75-112|5 = Single enemy|-}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy.}} ||-|Single ally|Gives an ally the insane DEF on an Oni.}} |350|-|Single enemy|Pulverizes one enemy in a display of Orcanos's awesome power.}} ||-||DEF increases when front and center.}} Quotes * '''Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"I've fought many strong enemies, but I've never met one with such moxie! I want to be your ally! My power will be yours! We'll be unstoppable!"'' * Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): '"''I have battled countless warriors in my time, but none as mighty as you! Join me!" * '''Loafing: ''"Blaaaack!"'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Blaaaack!"'' * Receiving food (normal):'' "Aha..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): "Bleh!" * Traded: ''"BLACK!! Where is the next battlefield?! I’ve got some havoc to wreak!"'' In the anime Orcanos debuted in EP155. Etymology * "Orcanos" derives from orc. * "Kuro Oni" translates as "black oni". * "Demoniorco" is a combination of "Demoniaco" (Demonic) and "Orc". Origin See Gargaros#Origin. Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 was the first mainline Yo-kai Watch game where Orcanos, as well as Gargaros and Ogralus, had a proper boss health bar. In other languages Korean: 껌정 도깨비 kkeomjeong dokkaebi Related Yo-kai * Orcanos Lu Bu * Gargaros * Gilgaros * Ogralus * Platinos de:Orcanos Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Iron Oni Army Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:White Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses